joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bolt
Black Bolt born with strange powers surpassing even the Inhumans' norm. King of the Inhumans, Black Bolt is cursed and blessed with a quasi-sonic voice. He must remain forever silent, for with the slightest whisper he can destroy cities, and with the loudest screams he can level continents. Personality It’s a bit hard to say as he never utters a word. But Black Bolt is obviously regal, very serious and extremely controlled. He never acts rashly and prefers to consider situations and ponder for a long time before acting. Medusa normally acts as his interpreter, as she has the best command of the sign language Black Bolt uses. Powers and Abilities * Particle & Electron Channeling: Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. * Particle & Electron Manipulation: Black Bolt can route particles through his antennae or his arms and hands to create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force, absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. * Matter & Energy Manipulation: Black Bolt has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, create multiple toys out of thin air by re-arranging molecular if not particle structure. * Telepathy: Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother, Maximus, and overwhelm him in psychic ability. * Anti-Gravitational Flight: Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. * Superhuman Strength: Black Bolt has been observed fighting opponents dynamically superior matching them blow for blow such as Thor, The Thing and even The Incredible Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. The latter acknowledging him to be very close to him in strength. * Superhuman Speed: Black Bolt can run and move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye,move at such a speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish processing a thought,73 and has been able to catch Quicksilver. * Superhuman Durability: Black Bolt has survived blows by beings with vast superhuman strength such as Thanos and can further bolster his durability by generating a force field to further increase considerably his invulnerability. * Superhuman Agility: Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Longevity: Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. * Master Combatant: Black Bolt is also a master of hand-to-hand combat, although even the smallest sigh directed towards most individuals, even those possessing great physical attributes, is enough to destroy them. Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Inhuman